User blog:Jcpag2010/Porcupine stayin' tree
Father: Oh, porcupine, look at the portal! *Porcupine: Whoa! *Porcupine #1: Yep! *Porcupine #2: It's powerful! *Maxwell: If we done with Jack and the others, we must chop a tree. *Girl: Yep! *Serenity: No, the porcupine stays at the home tree. *Milo: Don't chop. *Maxwell: Milo! *Jack: Milo, I'm trying to chop! *Milo: If you chop, porcupine cannot go home and goes to infinityverse. *Serenity: Whoa! *Jack: Nope! *Maxwell: That's worst cannot relase the porcupine crying loud to the infinityverse. *Milo: No chopping! Stay! Gimme the ax worst man! *Jack: Fine! *Maxwell: Yep! *Milo: Well, I can chop the old tree. *Chopping old tree *The old tree broke *Milo: Timber! *Maxwell: We did it! *Jack: Good job, Milo! *Maxwell: Gimme the axe now! *Milo: Sure! *Porcupine: Bye! I am happy! I am going home! *Father: Thank you! *Milo: Maxwell, you don't chop the porcupine's tree. Or else, no more notebook. *Maxwell: Oh! *Milo: Maxwell, chop the other old trees. *Maxwell: Okay! *Jack: Yep! *Milo: Porcupine, you're happy. *Porcupine: Yes! I am going home! *Milo: Be sure! *Porcupine #1: I am going home! *Porcupine #2: Yep! *Milo: Oh! The three porcupines staying home tree. *Maxwell: Milo was happy! *Jack: Yep! Now I can chop the porcupine's tree. *Maxwell: Great! *Milo: What are you doing? *Maxwell: I cannot chop! *Jack: How did I can do that? *Milo: How come? *Jack: Yep! *Porcupine: Hey! That's my home! *Milo: What are you doing? *Porcupine: No chopping! *Jack: I don't want to chop. *Throwing an axe to the porcupine's tree *Porcupine: Milo! *Milo: No! *Porcupine: Jack! *Milo: Ha! Missed! *Jack: Gotcha tree! *Porcupine: No! My home! *Porcupine #1: (screaming) No! *Porcupine #2: (screaming) No! *Maxwell: Timber! *Porcupine: (screaming) No! *Father: Can I laugh to porcupine? *Mother: Sure! Why not? *Milo: The porcupine's tree! *Maxwell: Whoa! Now I can write an adjective to porcupine that is cry louder. *Porcupine: Two porcupines! Maxwell! *Maxwell: Yep! *Porcupine: What are you doing? *Maxwell: You ran to infinityverse. Yeah! *Milo: No! I need my pet! *Family laughing at the porcupine *Girl: Suck it in! *Father: Porcupine, you suck it in! *Mother: Yeah, suck it in! *Porcupine: I don't want to suck it in! (crying) *Milo: Porcupine, you've been walking! *Maxwell: Ha! *Porcupine: (crying) No! I can ran it! *Milo: Where are you going? *Maxwell: Porcupine, no caring pet. How come? *Girl: Porcupine stinks! (laughing) *Porcupine: Worship day! (cry loudly and wailed to family) *Milo: Porcupine, don't run! Wait for me! *Porcupine: (cry loudly) NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (wailing) *Milo: Wait! *Porcupine climb into the sky *Milo: Porcupine! *Porcupine: Let me go! (wailing) *Milo: Porcupine, you want to smell sticks and cherries. *Porcupine: GOOD BYE MILO!!!! (wailing and shouting louder yell to Milo) *Milo: I'm trying to climb to the sky! Wait for me, Porky porcupine! *Porcupine wails at the Moon *Porcupine wails at Mars *Porcupine wails at Milky Way galaxy *Porcupine wails at the infinityverse *Porcupine dies by the infinityverse *Milo: (yelling) My pet porcupine! (screaming) *Milo screams and fell down to the ground. *Maxwell: The two porcupines are dead. *Milo: My porcupine! I cannot climb to the sky! *Maxwell: Try to reach the porcupine. *Milo: Okay! *Maxwell: Be careful! *Milo grunting and cannot reach the porcupne and jump many times *Milo: Porcupine Porky, I cannot reach and jump! *Jack: Yeah! *Milo: My porcupine! *Maxwell: Ha! What are you gonna do now? *Milo: No! This is really bad! I need to get up there. *Maxwell: She is gone. It's gone forever! Ha! *Milo: Porcupine Porky, where are you? *Maxwell: The porcupine is like a rocket to the infinityverse. *Milo: My pet! Where is my porcupine. *Maxwell: Your porcupine Porky in the infintyverse. *Milo: Infinityverse! Where is the infinityverse? *Maxwell: It's right edge after Omniverse. *Milo: I don't want to love my porcupine! (crying) *Maxwell: What are you crying? *Milo: Because I don't love my best friend porcupine anymore! (cry loudly and wailed) *Milo bawled *Maxwell: Yes! I got a Starite! *Milo continues bawling *Milo: PORCUPINE LOVE BEST FRIEND! (wailing) *Milo wailed to the family *Family laughs at Milo *Milo ran away to the trees *One hundred years later... *Porcupine is dead *Milo is very old. *Human in the future *What a boring day! *THE END Category:Blog posts